


Day 22 -- Plum Blossoms

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breakfast and poetry on a cold day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 -- Plum Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/104806.html

"No, I refuse to get up," Sirius said from under a wad of blankets. "It's too bloody cold."

"Even for my bangers and mash?" Remus said, settling on the bed next to the pile but not touching. Fort Padfoot shuddered but did not reply other than to curl tighter into itself. "It's not my fault the heat's out. This is a Muggle flat, Sirius, you have to pay rent on time. Not that you don't have to in a wizarding flat, but at least then—"

"I did!" Sirius interrupted emphatically, but he still did not appear in the chill open air. "Fat lot of good it's done me. I don't know how you haven't frozen stiff out there."

"Without the bitterest cold that penetrates to the very bone, how can plum blossoms send forth their fragrance to the whole world?" Remus asked sagely. Before Sirius' frozen brain could even think to ask, Remus added, "Bashō, 17th century Muggle poet, Japanese, I think. And it's pure skill, Pads, you know that."

While Sirius mulled over this, a rustling of blankets indicated a possible attack on the fort, but Remus merely got up and left the room, returning a moment later with a plate of bangers, mash, and toast and a cup of tea. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Sirius twisted so his hair and nose were free of blankets, the better to smell the sausages with gravy and Orange Pekoe with a bit of firewhiskey in. Remus pulled his legs up onto the bed and cast a warming spell, which fell around them like a curtain. Sirius surrendered the fort with a happy sigh and took the plate, digging in and feeding Remus bits of sausage. Distantly, he noticed that the casting smelt slightly of plums.


End file.
